


Sweet and Low

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, First Time, Pegging, Sex Toys, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Dani has never tried this before but she’s ready for something new and helps knowing Malcolm is into it.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Sweet and Low

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** Written for 4bdnsn0wflake for the prompt Author's Choice, any m/f, pegging.

_When you're moanin' sweet & low _ \- **Feel Like Makin' Love** \- Roberta Flack

Dani stroked Malcolm’s hair, damp with sweat and roguishly disheveled. Every time she saw him this way, it struck her just how adorable he looked when his hair wasn’t slicked back, controlled. He controlled his outer appearance because he couldn’t control his inner turmoil. Shockingly, Dani loved him out of control in this setting, the exact opposite of how she wanted him to be at work. Out of control in the bedroom was tantalizing, on their job dangerous as hell.

Another shocker had been how much shibari turned her on. Dani had never thought much on the kinkier side of life, had been a bit inured to it during her time in vice. Walking this path with Bright had shown her a side of herself she hadn’t even realized was there. Dani hadn’t even batted an eye when Edrisa outed herself as having experimented in bondage. One night she’d taken Edrisa out and picked her brain. Thrilled to have someone to talk to, Edrisa had told Dani all she knew over several nights as it turned out. 

Looking at Malcolm trussed up on his bed, Dani counted those lessons with Edrisa in knot tying time well spent. She’d bound his wrists together with an elegant larks head knot and fastened an elaborate double diamond chest harness with a flower weave around his lean torso. It had taken time to do. Dani had teased and kissed his skin as she bound him. She didn’t want to untie him as she would soon enough, moving on to other play. They had a rule: no pictures so when he asked her to take one of her knots, she had been stunned into inaction for a moment. She’d taken one of his chest, pale against the black of the rope.

Dani reached down, rooting in the sheets for tonight’s foreplay toy. She had bought the flogger from Nico’s store, a rubber fall, each strand encased in purple faux fur soft as a cloud. Oh, it could sting when she wanted it to but tonight was about gentleness. She trailed the fuzzy fall over Malcolm’s thighs, circling it over his erection tenting his silky black boxers. Malcolm arched his hips into her touch and she withdraw the flogger.

“Overeager are we?” She grinned at him.

Malcolm reflected it, wiggling on the soft sheets. “Always. One of my better traits.”

Dani laughed. She couldn’t argue he was always overeager. Whether or not it was one of his better traits depended on the setting, just like his control issues. His blue eyes, clouded with lust, tracked her hand as she circled the fluffy flogger over his chest until his nipples pebbled. Dani leaned down, flicking her tongue against one of them. His skin smelled richly of orange blossoms, ylang-ylang and jasmine and whatever other Polynesian scents she read off his fancy-assed bottle of Molton Brown body wash. She’d tied him up fresh from the shower, his skin still warm and reddened from the hot water.

As she toyed with his nipples, a rosy hue bloomed across his chest. His pale skin betrayed him every time. Dani nipped his Adam’s apple, his intact of air delighting her. She stretched out on his body, cupping his cheeks as she kissed him. He tasted smokey, whiskey tinged. Sucking his tongue into her mouth, Dani trailed a finger along the edge of the rope across his left pec, his skin quivering under her touch.

Kissing her way along the scruffy line of his jaw, Dani circled her tongue along the pinked-up shell of his ear. “Ready?” she whispered.

“Very,” he replied, shifting his hips under her.

Dani sat back on his torso, his cock rubbing again her butt. Dani brushed herself against him, feeling him twitch. Grinning, she slowly undid the knots around his wrists, massaging his warm, reddened skin as the ropes fell away. She dropped kisses into his palms and Malcolm traced her lips before allowing her to nuzzle her way down his arms, following the pattern left by her ropes.

She slowly freed his chest, again lightly rubbing his skin. She dusted him with the fuzzy flogger, raising goosepimples as she went. Malcolm writhed under her, sending wonderful waves of excitement rolling through her. He caught the hem of her lacy tank and tugged it up. Dani slithered out of it. He drew her close, tasting her skin. Malcolm sucked one nipple into his mouth, the tip of his tongue fluttering against her. Dani’s breath caught. She wanted out of her clothes, to touch her swollen wet flesh or better yet, let him do it. The burn of his scruff against her sensitive skin never failed to send her flying over the edge. Add in his tongue and the orgasm was all but guaranteed.

Swinging off of him, Dani slipped off the bed. She shimmied out of her damp panties. He drank in every movement she made, his hand drifting to his erection. Malcolm rubbed the silk of his boxers over the head of his cock, his eyes fluttering closed as the sensations triggered a wave of pleasure in him so strong she swore she could feel it too. Dani picked up the flogger.

“Take them off,” she ordered and a happy grin spread across his face.

Malcolm lifted his hips, slipping the boxers off. She flicked her tongue over her lips as his cock sprang up, freed. She took time to admire his form, letting it build the fire in her. Malcolm’s cute little belly, with its well-defined muscles, sported fuzz leading down to his jutting cock. She swirled her furry flogger over his cock after kissing the tip of it, salty and musky against her tongue. He squirmed under the tickling flogger, setting up a quiver in her belly like the joy born of the best rollercoaster hill.

“You ready?” she asked agai, knowing he was.

“So ready.”

Dani abandoned the flogger in exchange for the little kit they had put together earlier. She hadn’t done this before but Malcolm knew his way around the act, knew exactly what he wanted from it and what he hoped she might get out of it. Dani’d been intrigued, even more than she had let on. She’d learned it never did well to let on just how excited she was because Bright needed an anchor. If they were both floating high, something was likely to happen and not always in their best interest.

The lube chilled her fingers as she dribbled it over the toy and her skin so she rubbed her fingers together, slicking them. Dani toyed with Malcolm’s balls first just to see the deep rosy coloring spread across his chest and the way his eyes fluttered as he pressed his head down into the pillow. Circling the head of his cock with one hand, she grabbed the lubed up toy. It was a very slender vibrator barely as wide as her finger. He thought she might like to try that as the first step in loosening him up.

The way joy lit up his eyes proved he was right about that. He made a soft sound deep in his throat between a hum and a moan as she slipped it inside him with almost no resistance. The silly thing has a little light at the tip that changed its patterns as she ramped up the vibrations. Smiling as he wiggled, Dani pulsed the vibrator in an out of him working up the nerve to go a little further. She slid in her finger in along with the vibrator. He sighed as she thrust her finger into him, warm, even more so than she expected. Dani experimented a little, adding another finger in with the vibrator while stroking his cock with her other hand.

Something Dani had learned, the one time Malcolm didn’t chatter endlessly was during sex. He’d warned her about that when they started the bondage and submissive play so she could learn his non-verbal cues. She didn’t care much for dirty talk herself. She got more out of the blissful expression on his face as she teased his cock. Dani swept her fingers and the vibe along something like a chestnut, extremely self-satisfied when Malcolm arched his back, a low moan tumbling out of him. So that was the P-spot, absolutely worth the discovery. She backed off a bit so not to send him over the edge too soon but couldn’t resist teasing that spot a few more times. She was so swollen, the need to be filled making her ache.

Almost as if he read her mind, he said low and throaty, “Ready for more.”

Dani licked her lips again. She’d never done this before and had taken great care in choosing her toy. The heavy leather harnesses hadn’t thrilled her. He might like the aesthetic but she wanted something gentler looking. There was only so much violence Dani would handle in this situation, her own damage nibbling around the edges of her confidence when it came to this bondage and dominance play. She’d come to enjoy so much more of it than she expected but she was still learning her limits.

Unable to bring herself to buy this particular toy in person, she’d found it online at PinkCherry. Having learned Malcolm actually liked red and purple – not necessarily together and even though he didn’t wear the colors being far more conservative in his dress – Dani selected a royal purple strapless ‘strap-on.’ It had appealed to her more than the others. She started slicking up both shafts, the curved G-spot one for her, and Malcolm rolled to his knees, helping to lube up the other shaft. He watched, puppy eyed as she slipped the curved one inside her. She decided to leave off the lacy panties designed to go with this as the strap if she wanted them. Dani thought she could keep this in place on her own, which was the other advantage of her choice. It seemed more intimate and more exciting at the same time.

If only a sudden doubt hadn’t swamped her. So much of her relationship with Malcolm was on completely new ground. She wasn’t sure what to do half the time, learning as she went. Exciting and nerve wracking at the same time since she could potentially hurt him. Sensing her hesitation, Malcolm patted the head of the bed. Dani shuffled across the mattress and put her back to the pillows against his headboard. Eyes gleaming, he kissed her softly, quickly, before swinging a leg over her.

Malcolm guided the slicked shaft into himself, taking just a small part of it at first. His eyes lidded as he made a soft sound and settled himself so the strap-on was deep within him. Dani reached between them and turned on the little bullet slowly at first then to a more intense setting. It wouldn’t do to make him come almost immediately before she could even _do_ anything. The way the curved shaft deep inside her kept hitting her just right might make her go a little early too but at least she wouldn’t need much of a breather before the next wave hit.

As Malcolm rode the strap-on, Dani stroked his shaft as it beat a tattoo on her belly. He caught her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. There it was, that vulnerable look on his face that undid her every time. Malcolm moved forward off the strap-on, skimming over her body so he could kiss her some more. Hot and hungry, something fragile lurked in that kiss. It spoke of a need she couldn’t quite place and he couldn’t quite articulate. 

Malcolm rolled off her, pressing back against the bed. He beckoned her forward with a wide smile as he hitched his legs up. Knowing now he could handle this with more ease than she’d expected, Dani pressed the toy back into him, taking it slow. She didn’t quite know how she’d react to it, being this in charge. Running a hand down his thigh, feeling the heat of him, it sent a jolt straight into her. Her core was molten, ready to flow. 

Thrusting the shaft into him, Dani grinned, enjoying the sensation, hearing his soft moans. She bumped up the vibrations. The toy’s little ‘balls’ nestled against her clit with each thrust, shattering her. Dani clenched hard against the vibrating shaft deep within her as the orgasm rolled through her, making her hips stutter against his. The strap-on buried itself to the hilt as she held it there against his hidden spot while she captured her breath. Malcolm moaned louder this time, writhing under her.

Dani thrust again, honey hipped at first before her confidence grew. She picked up speed, each collision of their bodies sending new sensations through her, pressing the vibrating toy into her in all the right way. She caught Malcolm’s hips, fingers digging into his muscles as she pounded him harder. Shocked at her own wild abandon, Dani nearly slowed down until she saw Malcolm’s expression of pure ecstasy. Another thrust, watching his joy, and she came again so hard she needed a hand to keep the device from slipping out of her.

Reeling, thighs shaking, Dani maxed out the vibrations and gave it to him with all she had. Malcolm came with a sharp cry. She stroked his twitching cock as he decorated his belly and chest with pearly stripes, keeping her hips in action. She slowly tapered off, riding through another orgasm of her own before slipping her new favorite toy free of them both and turning it off. 

Dani flopped down on the bed next to him, questing for his hand. Malcolm turned his head so they could share breath, too winded to even kiss. Dani thought they both might have drifted off for a few delicious moments, floating high in the ether until Sunshine sang them back to this world.

XXX

After everything had been cleaned up, including them, Dani strapped Malcolm in for the night. Still nervous about her sleeping next to him even though there was a proven track record that he rested more easily with her around, Malcolm wouldn’t sleep without his restraints. If it made him feel secure, Dani was happy to do it. She pulled the blanket up over them but he was already out cold. Listening to his slow deep breaths, Dani kissed his shoulder and whispered the one thing she still wasn’t ready to say to him when he was awake:

“I love you, Malcolm.”

The words barely left her lips before she followed him into slumber, sated in ways she hadn’t even realized she needed to be.


End file.
